


May I Have This Dance, My Beloved?

by HenRicken (HersheyHenry)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HersheyHenry/pseuds/HenRicken
Summary: The legends say that if a man and a woman make a wish at the Goddess Tower on the night of the ball, their futures will become one. It's silly to wonder if it would work for you and the one you love.





	May I Have This Dance, My Beloved?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have that Ignatz fic to update and I am so sorry for not doing anything with it but I have to give the gays their dinner...! This was beta read by my friend Ann, but if there are any mistakes that we missed please tell me!

Being whisked away by every girl on the dance floor was absolutely overwhelming, you only had so much in you. When Dimitri and Byleth came back, the legions of girls ran to them for the chance to dance. You were able to sneak out and into the courtyard and to the goddess tower. You wanted to ask someone to meet you there, but the noble had better things to do than waste time making a wish with you over some old legend. You opened the door only to see that it was empty. Being here was better than being inside, getting pushed around by everyone. You closed the door behind you and walked towards the center of the tower. The moon was beautiful tonight, but the peace only lasted for a few moments before you heard the door creaking open.

“Fancy meeting you here,” you recognized that voice, and before you could turn around there was a gloved hand on your shoulder. “Sneaking out, hm?” Ferdinand teased. “It’s a beautiful night, is it not?” He dropped his hand and walked towards the window, leaning against the wall and staring out into the sky. “I figured I’d come and see if the legends were true. I was waiting for a girl before you showed up, Ferdie.” He huffed. “You’re quite rude, my friend. Anyone else would be happy to see me. I came to visit you and this is how I am treated?” You crossed your arms and walked up beside him before you fully processed what he said. “You came here to see me? How did you know I’d be here?”

Ferdinand turned to you and smiled his gorgeous smile. That damn stupid smile, you hated it, the first time you saw him smile like this was when you saw him and Lorenz having tea in the garden. You wouldn’t ever say it aloud, but that’s what pushed you over the edge and into this spiraling crush on him. “Make a wish with me.” Ferdinand leaned towards you, propping himself up with a hand on the ledge around the window. “What?” you started to lean back, praying to the Goddess that he couldn’t see how red your face had become.

“I came here to make a wish with you. The legends say a man and a woman, but let’s see if it’ll come true for us.” You cursed under your breath. “Ferdie… If we make a wish together our futures are going to be entwined, remember? I don’t think that you’d want to do that with me. I know you like Dorothea, you should have asked her to meet you here.” You brought your hands up to your chest and looked out at the moon, trying to avoid his gaze.

Suddenly, Ferdinand’s hands were holding your own. His gloves were gone, but you don’t remember him taking them off. You felt his thumbs run across your knuckles. “That’s why I want to do this with you.” He whispered, as if he would ruin the scene if he spoke any louder. Ferdinand’s golden eyes were locked with your’s, undoubtedly hearing your heartbeat in the silence of the night.

“We’ve been friends for years, and only recently did I realize that I had fallen head over heels for you. I thought I could hide my feelings until you finally found somebody, but… When I saw you here, my heart cried out. I can’t let you fall in love with anybody else but me,” You watched his beautiful eyes fill with tears as we tightened his grip on your hands. “You can reject me. I just needed you to know.” It was as if the entire world froze around the two of you, the silence drowning out your thoughts. “Let’s make a wish, Ferdinand.” He looked at you with pain making its way across his face as you pulled your hands from his. “This is torture! If you’re going to ref-” ''I wish to stay with you for the rest of my life, Ferdinand. I want to be by your side for the rest of our lives, if you’d like.” You held your hands up to your chest and closed your eyes. Ferdinand was trying his hardest to not let you hear him cry. One of his hands came back to grab your own, and another was placed on the back of your neck as he rested his forehead against yours gently before speaking, voice cracking through tears. “I’d have nothing else, my love…” He pressed his lips to your own in the sweetest way possible. You only separated because you both needed to breathe.

“I’m sorry I’m not the girl you were waiting for, my love.” Ferdie teased. “Oh, quiet, von Aegir. I came here in hopes I would see you.” That seemed to surprise him, he let out a laugh before you pulled him against your body to kiss him again.

The quiet sound of the music coming from the ballroom had gotten louder, enough for both of you to hear. When you let go of Ferdinand’s collar, he let his hands falls to your hips before he propped you on the ledge of the window and hugged you close. You lifted your arms to wrap around his shoulder and buried your face in the crook of his neck. “I didn’t see you at the ball, you deprived the noble Ferdinand von Aegir of a dance, you know? You should be ashamed.” he smiled when he felt you laugh into his shirt. “The night is still young, you know.” ”Mm, and what of it?” with that, Ferdinand started rocking you gently on the rocks. “Stop it, you dastard! You’re going to push me off, Ferdie.” You laughed and held yourself steady. Ferdinand backed away and grabbed one of your hands.

Ferdinand kissed your knuckles, then your palm, and stopped at your wrist. “You’re so beautiful, you know? I don’t deserve you.” You lifted your hand to his cheek and he held it there. Goddess, you loved this man. His golden eyes looked up at you through long lashes. “May I have this dance, my beloved?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have more prompts for Ferdie x readers but please tell me if this was any good and if you'd like more!  
Wanna request anything for talk to me? Check out my tumblr ( transdonnel.tumblr.com ) or my instagram ( ignatzviktor)! Thank you for reading :]!


End file.
